1. Technical Field
The invention relates to devices used in the field of carpentry. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved device for holding a facia board in position while the facia board is attached to a building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When constructing a building, facia boards are often attached to the roof of the building. The boards typically are very long and generally unwieldy and are difficult for one person to properly position, hold and attach and it is desirable to provide for a tool which will hold these long boards in position for attachment to the building by a single person without assistance. Various devices have been used for holding facia boards or other types of beams during construction, but none of these teach the use of a single member, such as a single plate, that may be attached to the side of a building and provide a ledge to support a facia board and which may be used prior to the roof deck is installed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,059 (Fascia Board Holder) discloses the use of an adjustable holder having a number of members. The holder comprises a first channel section adapted to receive a roof rafter, a fastening means to secure the channel section to a rafter, a planar element pivotally mounted on the channel section, a means to releasably secure the planar-element to the channel section, and a second channel section rigidly mounted on the planar element adapted to hold a facia board. Generally a clamping screw is used to secure the first channel section to the rafter and a clamping nut is used to secure the planar-element to the second channel section. This holder is complicated to use because of the number of parts involved. Furthermore, some of its parts, especially the clamping nut and screw could be easily lost at a construction site, making the holder inoperative. Because the holder has a channel which fits over a rafter, it may be used only prior to the installation of the roof deck on the rafters. Hence a builder needs to delay the construction of the roof deck until the facia boards are installed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,682 (Facia Installation Holder) also discloses the use of an adjustable holder having several members. This holder comprises a generally L-shaped mounting bracket having one leg portion adapted for removable attachment to an external surface of a building's roof deck at its edge with a second leg depending down adjacent the position at which the facia board is to be attached. A support member extends from the depending second leg beneath the installation position and supports the facia board in position. A fastening means such as a thumb screw is used to hold the support member at designated positions along the depending second leg. The position of the support member corresponds with different facia board widths. This holder needs to be adjusted for different facia board widths. Furthermore, some of its parts, especially the thumb screw could be easily lost at a construction site, making the holder inoperative. Also, because this device attaches to a roof deck, it requires that the roof deck be constructed prior to installation of the facia boards. Hence a builder needs to delay the installation of the facia boards until the roof deck is completed. It would be advantageous to have an inherently simple facia board holder with no moveable parts, which is easy to use and inexpensive to manufacture, and which may be used either prior to or after the roof deck is constructed.